No podría ser más feliz
by LauAkiko
Summary: Algunos "pensamientos" del Principe de los Saiyans.


Hola!!!! Bueno nada más aclarar algunas cositas jejeje. Primero los personajes no m pertenecen, son del maestro Akira Toriyama! Luego decir q si ya han leido mi fic es porque esta en la pagina de fanfic punto es, solo que aparezco con otro pseudónimo jaja. Y para finalizar este fue el primer fic que escribi, asi que por favor sean comprensivos jejeje. Sin más que decir, los dejo. Ojala y les guste!!! XD

Era una noche como cualquier otra, pero en una cierta Corporación, las cosas no transcurrían de la misma manera de siempre. En la habitación más grande de la casa, yacían en la cama dos cuerpos agotados por la actividad de amor que acababan de realizar, pero uno de ellos no dormía, en cambio se dedicaba a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos no solo de los últimos días, sino de los últimos casi 9 años de su vida.

"_Es increíble el ver cómo he pasado de un príncipe mercenario con la única necesidad de velar por si mismo a un guerrero que daría hasta lo que no tiene con tal de proteger a su… familia, pero más sorprendente aún es el que yo tenga una familia."_

"_Desde el momento en que nací fui criado con una única perspectiva de ser el mejor a costa de lo que fuera, ya que era el príncipe de la raza más poderosa de guerreros. Ser obedecido y respetado por todos, pero más importante aún ser el más fuerte sin nunca esperar nada a cambio de la gente, ya que, usualmente, solo lo hacían con el propósito de tomar ventaja y aprovechar el mínimo de debilidad para destruirme… Pero ese pensamiento implantado por mi padre que rigió casi toda mi existencia se vio afectado la noche en que descubrí que Ella me amaba"_

_**-"… Tu no entiendes nada Vegeta, eres uN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!!! NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO TE AMO!!!"**_

"_Recuerdo el impacto que estas palabras tuvieron en mí en aquel momento, yo simplemente no podía creer que alguien sintiera amor por mi. Creía saber que era el amor, un sentimiento que representaba la más absoluta debilidad y estupidez, y así se lo hice saber…"_

_**-" …Tu lo que eres es una humana muy estúpida que cree que por decirme que me ama va a salvar a sus tontos amigos después de que acabe con esas malditas chatarras androides. Métetelo en la cabeza niña vulgar: El amor es lo más inservible y estúpido que puede existir, basta con que tu lo hayas dicho, que eres una humana insignificante que crees que por acostarte conmigo te juraré amor eterno, pues no, estas muy equivocada…"**_

"_Uno de mis deseos más grandes es retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día y nunca haber dicho eso, se cuanto la herí,( aunque luego descubrí que ella sabía que no decía la verdad, porque una de sus más grandes habilidades que me encantan y a la vez me aterrorizan es el saber lo que dice mi corazón a través de su maldita lectura de mis ojos, la cual suele aplicar con un 100% de efectividad) pero es que yo no sabía que existía la capacidad de dar algo solo por el placer de hacerlo, sin esperar nada a cambio, no me enseñaron eso en mis entrenamientos reales."_

"_Siempre pensé que esta era la razón por la cual Kakarotto era un traidor a nuestra raza y por la cual debía ser eliminado, eso y también que también hirió mi orgullo al superar mis fuerzas, lo cual tampoco no entendía, como ese insecto de clase baja fuera más fuerte que un príncipe de clase alta… Pero ahora lo entiendo todo, era tan claro y sencillo: El amor por su familia y amigos."_

"_Lo entiendo ahora porque yo tengo una familia propia a la cual debo proteger. Tengo un hijo de 8 años que es mi orgullo más grande. Recuerdo cuando lo vi transformado en súper saiyayin, el sentimiento era indescriptible; sorpresa y a la vez felicidad, porque se notaba que era un niño muy fuerte, lo cual quedó demostrado cuando venció a Goten en aquel torneo infantil. Ese hecho me recordó a Mirai Trunks, cuando sobrepasó mi fuerza en la primera batalla con Cell, fue la primera vez que sentí orgullo por alguien que no era yo, y ni que decir de la furia que sentí al presenciar su muerte..._

"_Y el otro miembro de mi familia… Esa que me vuelve loco con sus gritos y regaños. La primera persona que tuvo el valor de contrariarme y desafiarme en algo sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle por hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que la vi me pareció una mujer muy vulgar y mandona, con un carácter de los 1000 demonios y que no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie, debo reconocer que esto me pareció muy atractivo e interesante, porque nunca había conocido a una mujer así, pero a la vez guardaba una pureza y ternura únicas en su clase, además de ser una hembra muy, pero muy hermosa, como ninguna que yo hubiera visto, de cabello y ojos azules, y una figura de infarto. Pero definitivamente lo que más me gusto fue su capacidad de tornar los aspectos negativos de mi vida en algo positivo. Donde todos veían terror y maldad, ella vio soledad y una capa muy gruesa de orgullo que ocultaba al verdadero yo, y se impuso como misión cambiarme y hacerme ver esos sentimientos ocultos en mi… Hoy, debo decir que lo ha conseguido." _

"_El vivir sin ella o el mocoso me resulta simplemente imposible e inconcebible y el sólo pensar que estén desprotegidos, es demasiado aterrorizante, cuando me entere que el monstruo rosado ese había acabado con la vida de Bulma y había absorbido al pequeño Trunks, sentí que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de traerlos de vuelta, aun si implicaba fusionarse con ese odioso de Kakarotto. Ahora se cual es mi misión en la vida, ya no es el derrotar a Kakarotto y ser el más fuerte del universo, sino que es protegerlos y asegurar su bienestar a costa de todo, ¿porqué? Sencillo, porque los amo más que a nada en el universo y no podría vivir un segundo sin ellos, y eso ya no es una debilidad, sino que es mi fortaleza que me impulsa a seguir adelante, y no podría estar más feliz."_

En todos estos pensamientos se concentro nuestro príncipe en esa noche, hasta que amaneció, y su mujer se despertó:

- Vegeta… ¿qué hora es?

- Temprano, vuelve a dormir.-respondió Vegeta-

- Mmm… de acuerdo…(Bulma bostezó por varios segundos, lo cual hizo reír a Vegeta enormemente)

- Que perezosa eres!

- (Aún dormida) No molestes… -Y continuó durmiendo-

"_Ja, Bulma nunca va a cambiar, pero así la quiero tener por siempre…"_

**FIN**


End file.
